From My Standpoint
by showtunediva
Summary: Little Shop of Horrors from Ronette's perspective.
1. Introduction

**From My Standpoint**

**A Little Shop One Shot in the voice of Ronette**

Hi I'm Ronette. For those not familiar with Little Shop of Horrors, I'm one of the three do-op singing girls that's friends with Audrey and Seymour. Have you ever wondered what Little Shop of Horrors would be like from someone else's eyes? Well here's how things happened through my eyes.

There are two other doo-op singing girls… they're names are Chiffon and Crystal. We met in Elementary School. We've been through a lot together. Right now we're 16. We only really have a 5th grade education.. the school system is not very good on Skid Row. You could say we're elementary school drop outs. You might think that since we are only educated up to 5th grade we're not smart. Sometimes street smarts make up for book smarts. Though our parents actually ended up getting us a tutor so that way we'd end up getting more book smart… up til about 10th grade then we gave up with the homeschooling.

We know these streets and these people pretty well. One person we try to avoid at all costs is Orin Scrivello. He was two years ahead of us in school and was always kind of a bully. I never really liked how he pushed the girls around.. boys I understood because they can be rough with each other sometimes but I always had at least a little general knowledge that boys were supposed to treat girls with respect. Like most people on Skid Row, Orin came from a broken home. Violence was common in his house because his dad was abusive. I think some of that abusive behavior . He was observant about how his dad treated his mom and thought that was an okay way to treat a woman. I wouldn't tolerate a guy pushing me around like that… neither would Crystal or Chiffon. If some punk pushed me I'd push right back…. then kick him in the stomach so hard he'd keel over.

We always hang out around the store from of Mushnik's Skid Row Flower Shop. Mr. Mushnik's a pretty cool guy though I think sometimes he can be a little uptight. His two employers are our age. Their names are Seymour and Audrey and they're really good friends of ours.

Seymour was in the Skid Row Home For Boys til he was 11 then Mr. Mushnik adopted him and made him an apprentice. He's a hard worker and sometimes I don't think Mr. Mushnik appreciates that as much as he should. He's always yelling at Seymour all the time.. and sometime he even puts him down. I know deep down inside he loves Seymour. We all do. He's so caring and considerate to others.

Audrey is actually not from Skid Row originally. She moved to Skid Row from Long Island a few weeks ago. Crystal, Chiffon and I actually helped her to get the job at the Flower Shop. She also works at the Gutter on her nights off. I am hoping to eventually get her a job at the club me Crystal and Chiffon sing at because The Gutter pays crappy and they don't tip real good over there. The clientele is also really sleazy. Orin hangs out there every night. He actually hooked up with Audrey and I am not happy about that. I have a feeling that relationship is going to be really horrible. I can already start to see bruises all over her face. I wonder how long it's going to take for her to realize that he's a loser.

**A/N: ** So much for not writing Little Shop fan fictions anymore. Figured I write too many fics from Audrey and Seymour's point of view and not enough on the other characters. This oneshot is in Ronette's point of view. It describes things that happen pre-Little Shop such as has Ronette Crystal and Chiffon meet and become friends, how they meet Orin and discover his weird behavior and how they eventually meet Seymour and Audrey . Think for a second to before Skid Row Downtown when they say "We went to school til 5th grade then we split. That's how this whole fiction was inspired..at least the part of how the three girls met.. the rest is all up to my speculation and deep analysis of the musical since I have watched the movie several times and seen the play.


	2. The Plant and Romantic Feelings

**The Plant and Romantic Feelings**

**From My Stand Point Chapter 2**

Seymour has been tending to this plant Audrey II for weeks now. I think it's kind of cute he named the plant after Audrey.

Every day Audrey comes in to work with a new bruise. She thinks they aren't easy to notice but I notice them… Seymour and Mr. Mushnik notice them too I can tell they are concerned for her wellbeing as they should be. As previously stated Orin is a creep and has no respect for women whatsoever. I feel so bad that Audrey had to get messed up with a guy like him. I don't know what they even have in common aside from the coming from a broken home. Audrey's mom was abusive so that's why she moved out.. she had to get out of the situation. Don't know why she picked Skid Row exactly but I am happy she's here. She's really a sweet girl.

Seymour says he named the plant after Audrey to get her to notice him. I think he realizes how beautiful Audrey is even though she might not feel that way about herself because of how Orin treats her so crappy. " Hey Seymour, what kind of plant is Audrey II anyway?" I asked him one day. " He shrugged in reply. "I really don't know.. some kind of fly trap I think but I haven't been able to find identification for It in any of my books." "Why did you name it after Audrey?" Seymour beamed " That's easy cuz I loveher and it's a token of my affection."

Seymour accidently cut himself wit the pruning sheers the other day. I guess the plant likes the taste of blood. Things could get really ugly if this becomes a habit.


	3. I Can See Through Him Why Can't She?

**I Can See Through Him Why Can't She**

**From My Standpoint Chapter 3**

I've grown up on Skid Row. I know these streets, I know these people. I've known Orin longer than Audrey has and I know for a fact he's a little out there. I know he comes from a broken home with an abusive father. I can see he resembles his dad in the way he beats up Audrey. A lot of his patients and even his secretaries frequent the restaurant Crystal Chiffon and I work at and we hear all the about the strange ways he practices. It sounds real sketchy to us, almost illegal. It's like he has this bizarre fascination with other people's pain. It makes me sick to my stomach. I feel like he should be sued for malpractice. That would sure teach him a lesson.

When Audrey started to date Orin I warned her about how strange he is. I don't think she fully listened to me. I want her to be happy and safe. I know she is trying to be strong for her little sisters so she can be a good role model to them. How much pain does she have to go through in the meanwhile? I can see Mr. Mushnik and Seymour are worried about her too. We all share equal confusion. Why is Audrey putting herself in this situation? Does she not realize she is torturing herself physically and emotionally by staying in it?

Mascara can only cover up the physical bruises. Nothing can cover up the negative emotions I know she must feel inside about herself.

I can see through right to the core of Orin's evil. I really wish she could. Things would be better for all of us that way. She would be happier. We'd be less worried. I really wish she could see that Seymour cares about her. I really want them to end up together because I know they'd be happy.

Notes

I do not own any characters from Little Shop

The next two chapters of this fic can also be found in my recent fic **Abuse Reactions.** I find no point whatsoever in rewriting stuff I have previously written if it's written well.


	4. See Him The Way I See Him

**See Him The Way I See Him**

***Letter Format**

**From My Standpoint Chapter 4**

Audrey,

I am so worried about you. Crystal and Chiffon are too. We can see how poorly Orin treats you and can't fathom why you'd stay in the relationship. Before you started to date him I warned about how weird he is and how he came from an abusive home life. At least you have that in common. Sadly, I think that's the only thing that you do have in common. I don't know what other common ground the two of you have found.

Do you see what I mean about how he seems to get a natural from high from other people's pain? He obviously loves to see you in pain and look so horrible the way you do all battered and bruised. All three of us are sick to our stomachs seeing how poorly he treats you. Hopefully you are beginning to see him for the sadistic monster he truly is.

We love you and want what is best for you. Please consider leaving Orin.

Love

Ronette


	5. Abuse

**Abuse**

**From My Standpoint- Chapter 5**

Inspired by the lyrics to **Hell Is For Children** by Pat Benetar

Takes places right after Mushnik and Son is sung

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to Little Shop characters or Pat Benetar's lyrics. This chapter is mostly dialogue driven. I hope that's okay with people.

**SPECIAL THANKS:** A shout out to Brambleshadow of Windclan for telling me about these lyrics. I feel they fit Audrey and Orin's relationship perfectly

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes and then aplogize  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

Today I overheard a conversation between Mr. Mushnik and Seymour about how Orin treats Audrey and I couldn't agree more with both of them. Orin came to pick Audrey up after work and pretty much slapped her right in front of Seymoru. Orin didn't seem to give two shits. I think all he cares about is making Audrey's life miserable. None of us can stand seeing her so unhappy. I think I am going to talk to her about this. Something needs to be done.. Orin's behavior has to be stopped.

After Orin dropped her off I decided to go over to her apartment. Sue enough there were several new bruiies on her cheek. They had obviously gotten into another fight.

"Audrey honey, why are you still with Orin?"

Audrey looked at me with the saddest expression

"He's the only fella I got."

"Do you really love him though?"

Audrey sighed.

"I'm really not sure. I feel so conflicted. I want to love him but it seems impossible to habe any feelings like that for him when I feel I don't get them in return."

'Seymour could reciprocate those feelings.' I thought to myself.

"Orin always tells me the bruises aren't so bad. I have to pretend like they aren't. I know you guys aren't so easily fooled. Neither is Mr. Mushnik."

I smiled, happy she was taking notice we were taking concern for her well being.

"Did you read the letter I sent you?"

Audrey reached out and touched my hand.

"Yes, Ronette I did. Thank you so much. I'm so greatful to have such great friends like you Crystal and Chiffon.. and Seymour. Did you know he wrote me a letter too?"

I was shocked "No, I didn't. What did it say?"

"Pretty much the same thing you said in your letter..plus a little bit more."

I smiled knowing exactly what that little bit more was.

"Audrey, do you have any romantic feelings for Seymour?"

Audrey smiled but then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I do. I've had romantic feelings for him for about three weeks. This complicates even more because I want to leave Orin for Seymour."

I grinned widely at her

"**DO IT**! Seymour feels the same way about you. I'm surprised you didn't take the fact he named the Audrey II after you as a hint."

"That was a hint?"

"Yeah, a pretty big one I'd say."

We looked at each other and grinned. Orin was probably already one to Seymour liking Audrey just based on the general knowledge the plant was named after her.

"So when do you think I should break up with Orin?"

"On your next date perhaps?"

"Okay."

I couldn't be more happy that Audrey was finally putting the pieces together. Hopefully breaking up with Orin wouldn't turn into a bigger disaster then their relationship already was.


	6. Admission  Of Love

**Admission Of Love**

**From My Standpoint Chapter 6**

**A reinterpretation of the scene before Suddenly Seymour is sung**

There's a mystery a foot. Orin is dead. No one knows what happened or if there is some sort of foul play involved. Audrey was questioned by the police about 10 minutes ago and she looks really anxious. I don't know if she's more anxious about finding out what happened to Orin or about expressing her feelings for Seymour. I think those feelings will definitely come out today.

Seymour was in the back alley of the flower shop emptying the trash when Audrey approached him.

"Seymour, did you hear? Something terrible happened to Orin. The police just questioned me about it. Do you know anything?"

Seymour looked as if he wanted to tell Audrey something about Orin's disappearance but was holding something back.

"What if it's something I did or said?"

Seymour's expression quickly changed.

"Audrey none of this is your fault. There is no need to blame yourself.  
"Are you positive?"

"Yes. Orin did nothing but awful things to you. I'm sure if the police find him he will be thrown in jail… where he belongs."

Audrey seemed to relax a little bit and Seymour continued what I 'm sure there was a well rehearsed speech.

"Audrey, I bet if you looked really hard you could find someone on Skid Row who will treat you better than Orin."

"I don't think so Seymour You know the type of guys that live around here. Most of them are drug dealers… nothing but trouble."

I wanted to come out from the shadows and strangle her '**How about the one right in front of you Audrey?"**

Seymour looked smugly at her not saying anything.

"What?" Audrey asked. She wasn't sure if what she'd said had upset Seymour.

"Audrey, did you get my letter?"

"Yes Seymour. I did. Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

"Do you realize I meant what I said at the end?"

"That you love me?"

"Yes. Do you have similar feelings for me?"

"I have for a while. I have been afraid to say anything, mostly because I didn't want you do deal with Orin's jealous wrath."

Seymour wrapped his arms around Audrey.

"I wish I could help take way the pain Orin causes you Audrey but I have no control over that. I'm always here for you though, whatever you need."

And they just stood there in silence.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

**From My Standpoint Chapter 7**

**Takes place before The Meek Shall Inherit is sung**

**Note**: This chapter foreshadows events that happen in my collaborative efforts **How To Kill A Plant **(Collaborator: Star's Snowflake) and **Danger To A Young Child** (Collaborator: JennaTheBloodThirsty) Please be sure to check out both these fics.

**Disclaimer: ** I own no rights to any characters, places or song lyric quotes from Little Shop of Horrors. Al Smederick's diner is my own creation and has been mentioned in my other fics.

They say the meek shall inherit

You know the book doesn't lie

It's not a question of merit

It's not demand and supply

They say the meek gonna get it

And you're a meek little guy

You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em by and by

~ The Meek Shall Inherit Little Shop of Horrors

In the past several weeks since Orin's mysterious disappearance Mushnik's Skid Row Florists has been buzzing with customers and news reporters who are interviewing Seymour about the Audrey II. In recent days I have noticed that Mr. Mushnik has been absent from all this craziness. I wonder if he has been ill. Seymour looks stressed out. I can't stand seeing him like this.

On a day when the store was not so busy I offered Seymour to go out to lunch at the diner adjoining our friend Mr. Smederick's butcher shop. He graciously accepted the inviatation

We walked two doors down and once we grabbed a booth he collapsed down in the booth clearly grateful to be off of his feet for a couple minutes

"Seymour honey, you don't look too good."

Seymour nodded

" Thank you for noticing Ronette. I have been stressed out larely and have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Regrets about the Auddrey II getting all this press."

I was shocked to hear this.""

"Why so regretful?"

Seymour let out a heavy sigh."

"It does not deserve the press it is getting. In fact it deserves to be demolished."

My jaw dropped

"Demolished? Why?  
Seymour's expression was grim

"Truth is, the Audrey II started out being innocent but it has turned into a blood thirsty monster."

I stared at him blankly and then went on to ask.

"Blood thirsty monster, what do you mean?"

"The Audrey II feeds off human blood."

I started to slowly process this.

"Does that mean you killed Orin?"

Seymour shook his head.

"No. Orin overdosed on nitrous oxide. He pretty much committed suicide. I just fed his remains to the plant."

"Have you told Audrey?"

Seymour looked down at the table, ashamed.

"No, I haven't. I'm afraid to tell her."

I wanted to jump up and shake him.

"Seymour, do you realize that Audrey feels responsible for Orin's death?"

Seymour nodded.

"Why haven't you mentioned this to her?"

Seymour's gaze met my eyes. He looked very sad.

"I'm afraid she won't like me anymore."

I squeezed his hand.

"Seymour, we all love you. You just have to be honest with Audrey about what happened to Orin. Honesty is a very important part of friendship."

Seymour smiled.

"Seymour, does the fact that Mr. Mushnik has been gone for several days have anything to do with Audrey II?"

Seymour nodded.

"Did you kill him too?"

"No He looked into his mouth and then plant swallowed him whole. I feel very guiltyl I feel like I should have done more to save him. He did so much for me. I was like a son to him"

I wanted to hug Seymour because he obviously looked distraught but at that very moment our waitress came by with our drinks. We placed our order.

" Ronette, I am very worried for our safety and the safety of the general public. Clearly we need to figure out some way to get rid of this plant. I am nost concernec that Audrey could be its next victim.

"What do you want to do?"

"Kill it."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

**This story ends here… please read Danger to A Young Child or How To Kill A Plant to find out what happens next.**


End file.
